snkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Billy Kane
---- 28 años ---- 30 años |Lugar de nacimiento = Londres, Inglaterra |Altura = 179 cm (5'10.5") |Peso = 78 kg (172 lbs) |Grupo sanguíneo = B |Familia/Relaciones = Lilly Kane |Trabajo/Ocupación = Guardia de seguridad y mano derecha de Geese Howard |Gustos = Su hermana menor Lilly |Disgustos = Órdenes , ropa sucia |Hobbies = Lavar la ropa |Comida favorita = Platillos de huevos , comida cocinada por su hermana menor |Fuerte en deportes = Salto con pértiga |Habilidad especial = Tocar solos largos de guitarra |Música favorita = Punk, heavy metal |Arma = Sansetsukon |Estilo de lucha = Bōjutsu }} es un personaje de las sagas ''Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters. Su apellido, Kane, está destinado a ser pronunciado como "Kon" o "Kaan" (como en James Caan, un actor estadounidense), en lugar de la palabra "cane". Su apariencia en el videojuego Fatal Fury 2 parece ser modelado en el ex-luchador inglés Dynamite Kid. En los últimos videojuegos, su diseño se inspira en el músico Axl Rose. En 'Game Heroes Collection' de la revista Gamest en 1997, Billy fue votado como el cuarto personaje favorito del personal.http://www.netlaputa.ne.jp/~dummy/gamest/magazine/gamest/v208.html En la encuesta de popularidad de personajes en el sitio web de Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el decimoséptimo personaje favorito con un total de 757 votos. Trasfondo Fatal Fury Cuando era un adolescente, tanto Billy como su hermana eran huérfanos en Londres. La vida fue difícil para ellos, con Billy teniendo que robar comida para alimentar a Lilly. Fueron vistos por Geese Howard, que estaba en un viaje de negocios en Europa. Al verse a si mismo reflejado en los dos huérfanos, los recoge después de ver la habilidad de Billy con su sansetsukon. Geese auspiciaría el torneo King of Fighters todos los años con Billy como su campeón. Billy fue invicto hasta que fue derrotado por Terry Bogard, quien avanzó en la siguiente ronda para derrotar a Geese. Billy luego juró vengarse de "The Lone Wolves", Terry, Andy Bogard y Joe Higashi. Después de la aparente muerte de su jefe, Billy regresó a Inglaterra con su hermana. Para poder proveerla adecuadamente, Billy continuó su vida de crimen y se unió a Wolfgang Krauser. Aunque parecía leal al noble, Billy estaba trabajando de incógnito para buscar y destruir al impostor de Geese. Su orden adicional era derrocar a Krauser. Logró lo primero y continuó sirviendo al Geese real hasta la muerte de este último. Más tarde, durante el videojuego Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind, White le lavó el cerebro para que le sirviera. El paradero de Billy durante la línea de tiempo del videojuego Garou: Mark of the Wolves sigue sin estar clara. En su blog de desarrollo para el videojuego KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Akihiko Ureshino afirma que Billy no sabe nada sobre la madre de Rock o el verdadero heredero del legado de Geese, pero insinúa que probablemente entraría en conflicto con Terry. Su escenario en este viddeojuego explora su opinión personal sobre las acciones del personaje en la secuela, que aún no se ha desarrollado. En particular, quería poner de relieve la ira y la amargura de Billy, que luego se encontraría en la novela de teléfono móvil/celular. The King of Fighters En esta saga la biografía de Billy es idéntica, excepto que Geese no está muerto en esta continuidad. Como resultado, él sigue consistentemente las órdenes de Geese en todas sus apariciones. En el videojuego The King of Fighters '95, se convirtió en uno de los miembros de 'Rival Team' organizado por Geese, que incluía a Iori Yagami y Eiji Kisaragi. Sus órdenes eran vengarse de la derrota de Geese por los hermanos Bogard. Durante la secuencia final de su equipo, fue derrotado por Iori en el clímax del torneo. En el videojuego The King of Fighters '96, Billy se mantuvo al margen y salvó la vida de Geese de un francotirador enviado por su compañero de equipo, Mr. Big. Al año siguiente en el videojuego The King of Fighters '97, se asoció con Blue Mary y Ryuji Yamazaki para investigar a Orochi y los efectos de la sangre de Orochi en los humanos, como en el caso de su ex-compañero de equipo convertido en su enemigo personal, Iori. Aunque a menudo se combina con estos dos en muchas apariciones, Billy no participó oficialmente en otro torneo hasta el videojuego The King of Fighters 2003 junto con Gato y Yamazaki. Sus órdenes personales de Geese eran vigilarlos de cerca, especialmente a Gato, ya que su padre podría estar siguiéndolo. Recordando el ataque del agente contra Geese después de su último equipo, Billy permaneció hostil con Yamazaki durante todo el torneo. Durante la secuencia final de su equipo, el dúo lucha hasta una conclusión desconocida. Cuando se anuncia el nuevo torneo para el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV, se le pide a Billy que participe junto con su jefe y un integrante nuevo, Hein. KOF: Maximum Impact En el videojuego KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Billy regresó a la campiña de Reino Unido junto con su hermana Lilly después del enfrentamiento fatal de Geese contra Terry. A pesar de que pasó sus días en tranquilidad, Billy internamente combatió entre su deseo de luchar o quedarse con su hermana. Una vez que escucha que los hermanos Meira, Alba y Soiree, estaban dirigiendo South Town, Billy se embarcó desde su casa para defender el legado de su antiguo jefe. Además, desea resolver sus diferencias con Terry, que se explora en detalle durante el modo historia de él mismo y Terry. El segundo episodio de The King of Fighters: Another Day también explora un posible enfrentamiento que Billy tendría si conoce al hijo de Geese, Rock. Personalidad Si bien Billy no puede considerarse un 'buen tipo', no es un hombre malvado; su carrera criminal está motivada más por el deseo de ganar dinero fácil y su respeto por Geese Howard que por verdadera malicia. Su costado más suave se muestra a menudo cuando está con su hermana Lilly o amigos sus Eiji Kisaragi y Blue Mary; incluso su desprecio por Terry Bogard se ha suavizado y es mucho más una rivalidad. Él es violentamente antitabaco, odia los cigarrillos y atacará a cualquiera que le respire humo en el rostro (un hecho que sirve de explicación para el cartel de 'no fumar' en la parte trasera de su chaqueta) y aunque su rencor hacia Terry puede que se haya suavizado, tiene un profundo odio por Iori Yagami: este derrotó a Billy y Eiji golpeándolos casi hasta la muerte y luego los abandonó en ese estado (The King of Fighters '95). También está amargado con Joe Higashi, quien gustaba de su hermana, de quien Billy es muy protector. Poderes *'Pico de fuerza': Es más fuerte de lo que parece, capaz de portar armas muy pesadas, como su sansetsukon de tres partes. *'Armamento de fuego': Puede prender fuego a su sansetsukon para causar un fuerte daño de fuego. Él puede girar su sansetsukon para crear un poderoso círculo de fuego y lanzar el anillo dentro de un rango pequeño. El sansetsukon no puede controlar otras llamas que no creó y no es inmune a otros tipos de fuego. *'Copiar arma': Puede crear copias de su sansetsukon, como se ve en sus Desperation Moves. *'Arma oculta' - Tiene otro sansetsukon que esconde debajo de su chaqueta, como se ve durante su Hidden Super Desperation Move en el videojuego The King of Fighters 2002. Habilidades *'Salto con pértiga': Sobresale en salto con pértiga. Incluso usa este deporte para ayudarse en batalla. *'Instrumento musical': Toca la guitarra eléctrica muy bien y tiene una banda de heavy metal en Reino Unido. *'Lavado de ropa': Le encanta lavar la ropa, a menudo ayudando a su hermana con el lavado y arregla los artículos de forma experta para obtener el mejor lavado y frescura duradera; esta característica es algo que adquirió como huérfano valiéndose por sí mismo y por su hermana Lilly. *'Administración': Él quedó a cargo de Howard Connection después de que Geese murió. *'Trucos con sansetsukon' - Es un experto con sansetsukon, siendo capaz de mostrar un control increíble y realizar muchos trucos con este también. Estilo de lucha Billy pelea con un sansetsukon que de alguna manera puede encender con fuego y se puede dividir en tres partes conectadas con una cadena. Utiliza bōjutsu como su arte marcial principal, pero también puede conocer algunos movimientos de kung-fu para usar su sansetsukon. Solo en videojuegos de la saga Fatal Fury, Billy puede perder su sansetsukon arrojándolo contra el adversario después de ejecutar su "Senpuu Kon". Una vez que hace esto, se encogerá de miedo frente al personaje del otro jugador, quedando vulnerable que se le lance otro sansetsukon por parte de uno de los secuaces de Geese en el fondo del escenario. El jugador puede evitar que lo ayuden. En el videojuego The King of Fighters '95, deja caer su sansetsukon solo cuando queda fuera de combate. Entra en esa misma postura para su Hidden Super Desperation Move en el videojuego The King of Fighters 2002. Música *'Hashi wo Arukeba, Bo ni Ataru (Walking on a Bridge, Striking with a Staff)' - Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *'Arashi no Saxophone (Stormy Saxophone)' - The King of Fighters '95 *'London March' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match, The King of Fighters XIII *'N.D.R.' - Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (como EX Billy) *'The Long Pole' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Yuuwaki no Toki (The Alluring Time)' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'Villainous' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Geese ni Katakori (A Stiff Neck for Geese)' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Soy Sauce for Koyadofu' - The King of Fighters XIV *'London March -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (como adversario de Hein) *'Masquerade' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Seiyūs * Katsuhisa Namase - Fatal Fury II~''Fatal Fury Special'', The King of Fighters '95 * Keiichi Nanba - Fatal Fury 3, Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD * Atsushi Yamanishi - Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters (Fatal Fury Real Bout ~ Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition, The King of Fighters '97 ~ The King of Fighters 2002, saga KOF: Maximum Impact) * Seijirou - The King of Fighters 2003~''The King of Fighters XIII'', The King of Fighters: Another Day * Masaki Masaki - The King of Fighters XIV~presente * Marc Donovan - saga KOF: Maximum Impact (inglés) * Daiki Nakamura - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf * Tomohiro Nishimura - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture * Paul Dobson - películas anime (inglés) * Haruki Ishiya - The King of Fighters for Girls Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters - personaje jefe secundario; quedo fuera de la versión de Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis por limitaciones de capacidad de memoria *Fatal Fury 2 - personaje jefe secundario; personaje disponible en Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo y Game Boy *Fatal Fury Special - personaje jefe secundario y personaje disponible *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury - personaje jefe secundario y personaje disponible *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo - personaje jefe *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers - personaje jefe secundario y personaje disponible *The King of Fighters '98 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - personaje jefe secundario y personaje disponible *Fatal Fury: First Contact - personaje jefe secundario y personaje disponible *The King of Fighters '99: Evolution - como Striker only character *The King of Fighters 2000 - como personaje Striker para Andy *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - personaje disponible y Atuendo Variación Another-A de Lilly *The King of Fighters XIII - solo en plataformas *The King of Fighters XIV *Garou Densetsu: The Legend of Wild Wolf - desafiante para el Big Bonus de Terry *Garou Densetsu Special - desafiante para el Big Bonus de Terry *Garou Densetsu Sougeki - personaje VS *Garou Densetsu Premium Apariciones móviles *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - personaje jefe *Days of Memories (cuarto titulo) - personaje no jugador *SNK Dream Battle *Crusaders Quest *Puzzle & Dragons *Kimi wa Hero *The King of Fighters for Girls Cameos *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory - cameo durante la secuencia final de Geese y Joe, ademas durante el combate Terry vs. CPU Geese *The King of Fighters '94 - en el escenario de 'Art of Fighting Team' *The King of Fighters '96 - en el escenario de 'Boss Team'; también durante su secuencia final *KOF: Maximum Impact - cameo de fondo *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - cameo de fondo *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium - personaje no jugador *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 - en el escenario de Lilly y Karman *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos - durante la secuencia final de Geese *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - durante la secuencia final de Geese *SNK Gals' Fighters - junto con Miss X *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Part Time Stories: Kyo & Iori Anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - episodios 2 y 4 *The King of Fighters: Destiny Personajes similares * EX Billy Kane Véase también *Billy Kane/Galería *Billy Kane/Lista de movimientos *Billy Kane/Frases Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS 135px|Kimi Wa Hero 135px|Kimi Wa Hero Sprites Fatal Fury: King of Fighters Fatal Fury: King of Fighters, Billy "No" Kane Fatal Fury 2 Real Bout Fatal Fury The King of Fighters '95 The King of Fighters '97 The King of Fighters 2003 The King of Fighters XIII (versión para plataformas) Fatal Fury: First Contact SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium Galería Billykane-rbs.jpg|''Fatal Fury Real Bout Special'' Billy-95art.jpg|''The King of Fighters '95'' Billy2003.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' Billy-mi2.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'', render. Billy-mi2another.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'', traje de guardaespaldas (serie Fatal Fury) como su atuendo Another. Billy-OVA.jpg|''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' Referencias en:Billy Kane Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Nacidos en diciembre Categoría:Jefes